


Niven Volunteers In Sex-Ed Class

by andrew_brasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrew_brasher/pseuds/andrew_brasher
Summary: Niven is asked by his new teacher Mr Peters to help out in Sex Ed class.
Relationships: Mr Peters/Malik, Niven/DeShawn, Niven/Malik, Niven/Mr Peters, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niven (12), Mr Peters (33), Xavier (13), Black boys (12-13).

Twelve year old Niven didn't like being the centre of attention. But in a school of mostly Black students and mostly Black teachers, the skinny white boy stood out like a sore thumb. It didn't help that he was starting to have weird feelings in his stomach and cock whenever he had PE and saw his Black classmates naked in the showers. And it only got worse when he found out that the new PE teacher, who was called Mr Peters, would be giving them Sex Ed classes for the next two terms.

They had just had a half-lesson of PE and had just finished with there showers when Mr Peters came into the changing room to tell the boys where they would be having the Sex Ed part of their lesson. It was going to be in an old classroom that was attached to the sports building but wasn't used very much. The teacher told them that they would be going there because it was more private and they could discuss things more openly.

Niven blushed as Mr Peters finished talking to the class and looked over at just him. He was towelling his hair dry and hadn't put any of his clothes on yet so the teacher got a good look at his pale white body. He didn't know how, but he managed not to get a hard-on when the handsome and muscular Black teacher looked at him and his skinny body.

They all got dressed and walked to the classroom and sat down next to a boy he didn't know that well called Xavier. "It's cool that we're doing Sex Ed isn't it." the Black boy said to Niven. "Yeah it is." he said back. Niven had been looking forward to Sex Ed, for a while his body had been doing confusing things that he didn't want to ask he parents to explain to him.

"Now class I'm going to need a volunteer to help me." Mr Peters said from the front of the class when all of the boys had settled down. None of them put their hands up to show that they wanted to help Mr Peters, so he decided to choose for them. "Niven, would you come up here and help me please." he asked knowing that even though Niven wouldn't want everyone looking at him, that he always liked to help his teachers.

"Good luck you'll do great!" whispered Xavier to Niven as he stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Good boy." Mr Peters told Niven and he stood next to the Black man and look at all of the Black boys looking back at him. His teacher started to rub his back with his big hand to help relax him. "For this lesson I will be showing you a boys body." Mr Peters told the class.

"Niven please take off your blazer and and shirt." Mr Peters told him. "Yes Sir." Niven said quietly and blushed as he pulled his blazer over his head and unbuttoned his shirt. "You can see class that while he hasn't got much muscle yet he is starting to get a little bit here, here, and here." Mr Peter started to touch Niven's body and he shivered with pleasure. First the Black man felt Niven's arm squeezing his biceps and lifting them above his head showing off his hairless armpits. "Some of you might already have hair here but its okay of you don't." Mr Peters explained to them.

"Next is his chest you can see his pink nipples that are getting hard." Mr Peters said touching Niven's pointy nipples and making him moan a little as it felt weirdly good. "They are getting hard because the room is a bit cool and because I am touching them which feels very nice." The Black man said. Niven noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the Black boys hands and gone under his own shirt and he seemed to be touching his own nipple. The Black boy smile so Niven thought the he liked how it felt too.

"Now is Niven's abs and stomach you can see there is little definition here but the skin is also sensitive and sometimes ticklish." Mr Peters said as Niven giggled lightly as the Black mas rubbed around his belly button with the tips of his fingers at the same time as rubbing his back still. "And sometimes it can excite a boy to touch a bit lower." The Black man said as his fingers got closer to Niven's groin and he started to moan quietly and feel his cock harden in his underwear. Again he saw a few Black boys touching the own stomachs and crotches.

"Please take your trousers off." Mr Peters asked Niven kindly as he held onto his arm with his strong Black hands so that Niven would not fall over. "You can see that Niven has very nice thigh and calf muscles I think he must like swimming, do you?" Mr Peter bent down to stroke Niven's legs and was pleased when he started to groan and squirm with pleasure. "Yes Sir I do like swimming." He told his teacher as he felt his cock stir more and more. He tried to concentrate on helping his new favourite Black teacher as he watched more of the Black boys in the class touching their own legs and ever a pair of them touching each others.

"Very good Niven you've done a great job." Mr Peters told him as he ran a finger up the inside of Niven's leg making him shudder. "Now we just need to do one last thing and pull these down to show the class." He told Niven as he tugged at the leg hole of his tight briefs. "Yes Sir." Said Niven in a hashed tone and he let his Black teacher pull down his underwear and leave he totally nude in front of the class. "As you can see Niven has an average size cock and balls for a white boy but yours is probably a bit bigger." Mr Peters told the rest of the Black boys.

"Niven's got a hard-on!" One of the Black boys said laughing and whispering loudly to his friend sat next to him. "DeShawn! Stand up right now!" Mr Peters barked at the Black boy who did so slowly with his hands over the front of his trousers. "Hands on you head too!" Mr Peters told DeShawn. who did it and showed everyone that he had a hard-on too. "Answer honestly and put your hand up everyone else who's got a hard-on!" The Black teacher told the class.

To Nivens surprise and delight Xavier's had shot up straight away slowly followed by all of the other boy in the class and Mr Peters' hand too. "See class everyone here has hard-on which is perfectly normal when looking at another boy's body especially one as nice as Niven's." Mr Peters said make Niven smile proudly and push his hips out a bit so everyone could see his hard-on better. "Anyone in this class that makes fun of anyone else with a hard-on will get a weeks worth of detention now sit down DeShawn." Mr Peters announced to the class.

"Oh there is one more thing I want to show you if Niven is okay with it." Mr Peters said lokking at Niven hopefully. "Yes Sir." Niven said immediately even though he didn't know what it was. He liked Mr Peters a lot and now wanted to help him as much as he could. "Good boy now turn around and bend over holding onto your knees." Mr Peters said and Niven did it. Niven gasped as he felt Mr Peters two warm big Black hands on each of his butt cheeks and separated them. "This is a boy's ass we all have one and even though you might think they are gross or stinky if you look after them properly you will find that they can be as fun as a cock." Mr Peters told the class.

Niven squeaked as one of Mr Peters thick Black fingers rubbed between his cheeks and over his tight brown hole. He had never felt anything so nice back there before and almost asked the Black teacher to touch him there again. "Okay you've been an excellent volunteer." Mr Peters said as the bell rang for the boys to go to their next less. "Get dressed quick and go to your next class and everyone be he one time next week for more Sex Ed." Mr Peters told Niven and the Black boys.

Niven got dressed quickly and was happy when someone handed him his blazer. It was Xavier who was the last Black boy to leave the classroom and seemed to be waiting for him. "That was cool and it was great seeing you with a hard-on." Xavier told Niven giving his own longer and thicker hard-on a squeeze through his own trousers. "Lets walk to out next lesson together and we can sit together there too!" The Black boy told Niven as they left the Sex Ed classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message from Andrew
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm kinda new here, and this is only the second story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	2. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niven (12), Mr Peters (33), Xavier (13), DeShawn (13), Black boys (12-13).

Niven's school life had changed a lot since the had volunteered to help in Mr Peters' Sex Ed class. The first thing was brilliant, and it was that he had become friends with Xavier who now always said hi to him in the corridors and always tried to sit next to him in the classes they had together. Second was that a lot of the Black boys in the school now knew what he looked like naked and that they seemed to like looking at him.

That last thing happened again when Niven and the other Black boys in his class had PE again the next week. They were all showering (a bit quicker than last week because they all wanted to get to the Sex Ed class) and a few of them were watching him and getting hard ons. The Black boys smiled at Niven and he smiled back proudly even though he still didn't like being the centre of attention.

Just like the week before, Mr Peters came into that changing room and told the class where their Sex Ed lesson would be and waited to watch Niven get dressed. Niven saw his Black teacher's shorts get tighter as he watched him and he knew that Mr Peter was getting a hard on too! Even though they were friends know and he was the first one of the Black boys to tell the class last week that he got a hard on from seeing Niven naked, Xavier seemed to be shy and had not let Niven see his hard on at all.

After all of the class had got dressed with a lot of the Black boys leaving their trousers and shirts a bit loose in case they got hard ons again they all walked to the Sex Ed classroom again and sat down. Just like last time Niven sat next to Xavier and Mr Peters asked for a volunteer. All of the Black boy's heads turned to face Niven and he stood up without Mr Peters having to ask him. If he was honest with himself he was quite excited to volunteer again!

"Please undress again." Mr Peters asked Niven once he was stood in front of the class. He took his blazer, shirts, trousers off and stood in front of all of the Black boys and his Black teacher wearing only his underwear. Everyone could see that he still had half a hard on inside his underwear but no-one made fun of him this time. Niven even heard DeShawn whisper "Nice!" to the Black boy next to him as he looked at Niven.

Smiling and happy, Niven pulled down his underwear and revealed his almost hard on to all the Black boys in the class who stared at it. His nipples got hard too as he felt excited from everyone looking at him instead of nervous like he normally does. "Today we are going to talk about masturbation." Mr Peters told the class. "Do you know what that is Niven?" The Black teacher asked. Niven thought about lying and pretending he didn't when in fact he did know what it was and did it quite a bit. "Yes Sir, Mr Peters." he said with a nod.

"That's very good. But some of the boys in the class might not know what it is, would you explain to the please." Mr Peters said making Niven gasp. He never thought that the Black boys in his class wouldn't know what wanking was when he was one off the youngest and shyest boys in the class. He felt proud that he might be teaching some of them how to make themselves feel good. "Masturbating is when you touch or rub or stroke you cock to make it feel good." Niven told the class as he watched a few Black boys nodding and a few more looking very interested.

"Perhaps you could demonstrate for your classmates who might not understand." Mr Peters told Niven. "Um... I don't know Sir." Niven said and blushed. "It's okay if you don't want to. But I think it would help them a lot, and you want to help them right?" Mr Peters asked. "Yes Sir!" said Niven quickly and with another blush took hold of his cock and started to rub it up and down.

"This is how you masturbate." Niven told the Black boys as he started to feel the pleasure in his cock. "Do you know any other other for masturbating?" Mr Peters asked Niven. "Yes Sir, there's wanking, jacking off, jerking and... Mmm... Stuff like that." he told the class moaning at how good it felt to be wanking and showing off for the Black boys.

"Did you know it feels better when someone else masturbates you?" Mr Peters asked Niven who shook his head. "Would someone here like to try masturbating Niven to show eveyone what that is like?" Mr Peters asked the Black boys. 2 hands shot up straight away, Xavier's which made Niven feel more excited and DeShawn that made he feel nervous before a few more Black boys put their hands up.

"DeShawn come and join us please." Mr Peters said making Niven groan. He hoped the Black boy hadn't heard him or if he did thought that he was still making himself fell good by wanking. "Hey." said DeShawn as he stood next to Niven. "H-hey." Niven said back nervously. "I'm sorry for teasing you last time, and I wanted to make it up to you." DeShawn said which surprised Niven.

"Okay DeShawn, you can start to start to masturbate Niven now." Mr Peter said. DeShawn grinned as he gently moved Niven's hand away from his own did and took hold of the skinny 4 inch long cock in his long Black fingers and started to stoke it. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Niven moaned and squirmed on the spot as his cock was touched by someone else for the first time.

"Do you like that?" asked DeShawn as he slowed down his stroking so that Niven wouldn't cum. "Yes! it's really nice!" Niven said and wiggled his hips trying to get DeShawn to wank him some more. "It's really nice to masturbate the person who is masturbating you back too." Mr Peters told Niven who moaned sadly as DeShawn stopped wanking him.

He wasn't sad for long though as he heard a zip being pulled down and saw DeShawns thick 6 inch hard on coming out of the front of his trousers. "Wow." he said as he stared at it. "You can wank it if you like." DeShawn said as he started to stroke Niven's cock again. "Yes Sir." Niven said automatically as he wrapped his little white fingers around the thick Black shaft. He heard a little laugh from the other Black boys in the class as he called DeShawn Sir and he blushed. But when he looked up they were all smiling at him and he realized that they were happy and not teasing him.

"Oh yeah, you're an expert wanker you know." DeShawn said as Niven stoked his Big Black Cock. "I am? Thanks!" said Niven happily as he tried his best to make DeShawn feel good as the Black boy wanked him too. "Would you like to try masturbating an even bigger cock Niven?" Mr Peters asked Niven as he was already unzipping his trousers and pulling out a 9 inch long piece of thick and veiny Big Black Cock with a massive purple head.

Niven had stopped wanking DeShawn and his other had had automatically wrapped around the biggest cock he had ever seen. His fingers hardly went around the whole thing and he could hardly stoke it's full length. "Keep masturbating DeShawn too." Mr Petered ordered Niven who answered "Yes Sir" and did it. "You work his balls and I'll work his shaft." The Black teacher told Deshawn as the Black boys fingers started rolling and squeezing Niven's balls nicely and the Black teacher stroked the little boy-cock expertly.

"Oh I'm going to c..." Niven started to say them moaned as he felt his cum disappear. Just as he was about to shoot Mr Peters and DeShawn changed how they were wanking him and he didn't shoot, but felt a lot nicer at the same time. As Niven wanked their cocks as best he could Mr Peters and DeShawn expertly played with his cock and balls keeping him on the edge for longer and longer.

Niven was almost in a trance as he stood wanking his new Black friend and his new Black teacher who kept making his body and head feel funny as they kept stopping him from cumming. He almost didn't mind because the kept calling him a "Good boy" and a "Good wanker" which made him feel great.

All of a sudden Niven heard both Mr Peters and DeShawn shout out "I'm cumming." Which the both did. Their cock swelled in Nivens hands and squirted out massive thick loads of cum onto the front row of desks and onto both of Niven's hands. As soon as the finished cumming they both worked Niven's cock and balls frantically making him scream "Eee!" As he shot his own thin little load of cum mostly onto himself.

"Good boy." Mr Peters said a minute later after Niven had been just stood in front of all of the Black boys licking the cum off of his fingers without really noticing what he was doing. Mr Peters and DeShawn were cleaning up the mess, and feeding some more of their thick cum to Niven.

The bell ringing to tell the class that they had to go to their next lesson woke Niven up. He was still sucking on one finger that had a very nice and tasty glob of Mr Peters cum on it when he realized what he was doing. "That was awesome!" Xavier said to him as he gave Niven his underwear and helped he to start to get dressed. "Did you see that there were loads of boys wanking themselves and each other as they watched you?" Xavier asked Niven.

"No I didn't notice!" Niven said with a blush but the thought that he wished he had seen it because it sounded hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message from Andrew
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm kinda new here, and this is only the second story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	3. Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niven Volunteers In Sex-Ed Class - Week 3
> 
> Written by Andrew Brasher (andrew.brasher@yandex.com)
> 
> Niven (12), Mr Peters (33), Xavier (13), DeShawn (13), Malik (12), Black boys (12-13).

For the rest of the week after the last Sex Ed lesson Niven had been trying to make himself cum as wonderfully as Mr Peters and DeShawn had made him cum. He had tried playing with his balls and he had tried wanking himself slowly, but every time (and he did it several times a night) he would always cum too fast. When he did cum, instead of wiping it away with a tissue like he normally did, he started to eat his own cum just like he had done to the Black Teacher's and Black Boy's cum.

In the showers after PE, Niven found he was the centre of attention again. He was stood under his shower wanking his cock and looking at the the Black Boys hard-ons. A few of the Black Boy were also waking as the watched Niven and the Black Boy who walked up behind him. Niven moaned as he was just about to cum but a Black hand wrapped around his and made him slow down. Behind him he could fell a hard 6 inch long Big Black Cock squeeze between his buttocks as DeShawn started to edge him.

"You need to slow down to make it feel nicer," DeShawn whispered into Niven's ear with a grin as he slow wanked the white boy who let him take charge. "Let me show you how to do it, Mr Peters has been giving me extra lessons," he said as he used he new skills to play with Niven's cock.

Niven moaned and panted as DeShawn brought him to the edge again and again as the other Black Boys watch. Niven didn't even notice when the one stood next to him who was trying to edge himself failed and had a massive cum, squirting some of it onto Niven's feet.

"You're such a Good Boy waiting to cum until I let you," DeShawn told Niven as he rubbed his hard-on between the white boy's butt cheeks. He grinned and slowed down as he heard Niven moan again as he got ready to cum. "Do you want to have big cum Niven?" he asked the white boy. Niven could only moan and nod as DeShawn stopped wanking him altogether.   
"Good Boy," DeShawn said as he moved away from Niven. "I don't want you cumming until Mr Peters says you can," he told Niven.

At that moment Mr Peters came into the changing room and told all of the boys to get out of the shower, get dried, get dressed and go the the Sex Ed classroom. Niven moaned again knowing that he wouldn't get to cum for a while, but was a little excited at the promise of a big cum. He was a little dazed and Xavier had to help him get dried and dressed, but when he had his clothes on he felt a bit better and walked to the Sed Ed class without any help.

He had just sat down in his chair when Mr Peters asked for a volunteer again, so he jumped up and stripped off in front of all of the Black Boys and his Black Teacher not worried that he still had a throbbing hard-on.

"Two weeks ago we found out something interesting about Niven," Mr Peters told the class, which confused Niven as he didn't remember that happening. "Today we are going to explore more about that," Mr Peters added. Seeing that Niven looked confused he rubbed his Big Black Hand over the white boys back, moving it lower and lower until it was rubbing his butt. Expertly he slipped his middle thick Black Finger between Niven's buttocks and rubbed around his tight brown ring.

"Niven really liked me touching his buttocks and around his anus," Mr Peters told the Black Boys, using the proper names for the parts of Niven's body. "Today we are going to see how the butt-hole and what's inside can be used for sex." he said as he pressed the tip of his finger against Niven's hole, making the white boy moan. "Do you know what is inside here that can make you feel good?" he asked Niven.

"No Sir," Niven said, panting as the Black Teacher played with his sensitive ass. "But that feels real nice already," he added.

"Does anyone else know what there is inside Niven's and every boy's butt that can make him feel good?" Mr Peters asked the class and watch a few hands shoot up.

Xavier's was first Niven noticed, followed by a couple of older boys, then Malik's who was just a little older than Niven.

When Mr Peters pointed to him, Malik answered. "It's your prostate gland, Mr Peters," the black boy said confidently.

"You are correct Malik, why don't you come up here and help me with the demonstration," Mr Peters said. He watched Malik eagerly stand up, take his blazer off and put it on the back of his shair, and come to the front of the room.

"Hey, I can't wait to make you feel good like DeShawn did last week," Malik told Niven.

"Mmm, yeah, cool," moaned Niven back as Mr Peters kept teasing his loosening ass-hole.

"Why don't you get up into the desk," Mr Peters said as he removed his finger from Niven's hole and lifted the white boy onto the desk before Niven could answer.

He was positioned on the desk with his legs spread and his feet flat on the desktop, and he leaned back to he could rest on his hands. From this position the whole class of Black Boys could see his winking butt-hole and his still hard throbbing cock.

"First I will demonstrate how to massage a boy's prostate to make him feel good," Mr Peters told the class as he took hold of Niven's hard-on. "After I do that Malik can have a go too," he added as he stroke Niven's cock a couple of times and colected some of the white boy's precum on the end of his thick middle finger. "This might feel a bit weird to start with, but then it will feel really good!" he told Niven as he gently pushed the tip of his middle finger against Niven's twitching hole.

Niven felt a small amount of pressure before Mr Peters finger popped into his ass to the first knuckle. He gasped as he felt his ring expand a bit as the knuckle was pushed past it and over half of Mr Peters' middle finger went inside him. It didn't hurt but it did feel weird as he had never had anything up his butt before. "Ooh!" he groaned as his cock jumped and leaked a big glob of precum. Mr Peters had got his whole finger into Niven's hole and had rested it on his prostate.

"See I told you it would feel good, so just relax and be a good boy for me Niven," Mr Peters told him as he started to rub the white boys gland with smooth circles. "See how much harder his hard-on has got and how much precum is flowing from his cock," Mr Peters said the the Black Boys and Malik who watched and listened to Niven's reactions. At the same time as he was teasing Niven's prostate he started to wank the white boy again edging him slowly and making him pant and moan with pleasure.

Niven was constantly on the edge of cumming and falling into that same trance like feeling as when Mr Peters and DeShawn had wanked and played with his balls a week ago. Every time his Black Teacher changed how he rubbed Niven's prostate - in circles, up and down, side to side, tapping it - and edged his cock - long slow stokes, fast short ones, rubbing his finger around the head, tickling the inside pulled down ring of his foreskin - he whimpered in pleasure and wished the he could cum right away and not cum because it felt so, so good to have his Big Black Teacher touching him!

"Now it's your turn Malik, see how long you can make him last before he cums okay," Mr Peters said to the Black Boy as he pulled his finger out of Niven's more stretched hole and let got of his throbbing and leaking cock.

"Okay Mr Peters," Malik said as Niven felt him dip his fingers into the massive pool of precum on Niven's chest to lube his fingers up. "Wow! I've got 2 fingers in already!" Malik said in excitement as he easily pushed his pointer and middle fingers into Niven's twitching and hot hole. "I know what a prostate is, but what am I trying to look for?" he asked Mr Peters.

"It's a bit like a nut a little way in to a boy's ass, just keep searching you will know when you find it." the Black Teacher told the Black Boy.

"Does this feel good Niven?" Malik asked the white boy as his 2 fingers felt around inside Niven's ass.

Niven had started to come around from his trance by the time Malik asked him that as his prostate was no longer being teased or his cock edged. "Yeah it feels really nice even though you're not touch my prostate yet," he told Malik. "Ooh, I think you're getting closer now and -- Ugh!" he grunted and his whole body shook. Malik's fingers had found his button and were now stroking it. It felt so different from Mr Peter's 1 big finger having 2 smaller ones stroking it one after the other.

"Good job you found it!" Mr Peters told Malik who smiled happily. "Now why don't you edge him as well to make him feel even better."

Malik took hold of Niven's hard-on and started to edge it, not as good as when DeShawn or Mr Peters did it, but it felt fantastic to Niven after not having it touched for several minutes. "I'm going to try with 3 fingers now Niven," Malik said as he pulled his hand away from the white boy's ass and scooped up more precum as lube.

"Ugh...Uh-huh..." was all Niven could say as first he was upset that his prostate wasn't being teased but wanting to agree with Malik to feel even better. When Malik's 3 fingers were back inside his and touching him in places he didn't even know he had he almost immediately moaned "More!" He groaned again as Malik took his fingers away and collected more precum.

"I bet I could get my whole hand in and play with your prostate Niven!" Malik said as he started to pump 4 of his fingers almost all of the way in and out of the white boy's ass. He was one of the younger and smaller of the Black Boy so he had littler hands, so it looked to him like he could do it. "Can I do that?" he asked Mr Peters without stopping edging and teasing Niven.

"Yes, asses and especially white boy's asses are very stretchable, so if you are careful you can get you whole had in him." Mr Peters replied.

"Cool," said Malik as he took his hand out and coated the entire thing in Niven's precum. Slowly and carefully he concentrated on twisting and sliding his whole hand into Niven's ass, making the white boy moan in frustration as he was now only being edged. "Wow, it's in!" Malik cried as his whole had was swallowed by Niven's tight ass. "I bet if I squeeze his prostate with all my fingers he'll have a massive cum, won't he Mr Peters," he said and did it without waiting for the Black Teacher's reply.

Niven shouted out in pleasure as he finally was able to shoot 6 thin streaks of boy cum across his own stomach and chest as Malik pumped his prostate. Suddenly he felt something sticky touching his mouth and he tasted it. He quickly realised that Malik was feeding his his own precum, cum and there was another flavour there too. With a gasp he realised it was the flavour of his own ass and he found he kind of liked it.

Many minutes later after Niven had mostly recovered from his cum and his trance-like state Mr Peters spoke to Malik and him. "Okay Malik now it's your turn."

"What, Mr Peters?" asked Malik in surprise.

"Now Niven is going to finger you butt, rub your prostate and stroke your cock," Mr Peters said.

"Why's he going to do my butt?" Malik asked back.

"Well, Niven stroked DeShawn's cock when DeShawn stroked his," Mr Peters said, "So it's only fair that he gets to do that same to you." Mr Peters looked around at the rest of the Black Boys, "I hope you all understand that will be what happens if any of you ask to do stuff to Niven." All the Black Boys nodded in understanding.

While Mr Peters and Malik had been talking, Niven had been looking at the Black Boys. He noticed that some of them hand their hands down the back of their trousers and were fingering their own buts, and some of them were wanking themselves too. A couple of the Black Boys were even fingering and wanking each other.

"Okay," Malik said as he unbuttoned his shirt and opened it, revealing his chest. He unfastened his his trousers and pushed his boxers down to his ankles too, then jumped up to sit on the desk where Niven had been.

Niven scooped up some of Malik's precum from the end of the purple head of his cock and gently slid his finger into the Black Boys pink hole.

"Oh, that feels good!" Malik said with surprise as he started to relax and enjoy the felling. "Mmm! That's it!" he said as his Black Cock jumped when Niven found his prostate. "Wank me please," he asked Niven and the white boy took fold of the Black Cock and stroked.

Niven rubbed Malik's prostate and stroked his cock the best he could to make the Black Boy feel as good as he had been made to feel. He was surprised that the Black Boy didn't start to look like he was going into a trance like he did when he got his cock wanked like this, but he guessed that it might be the he is a white boy or that it was because Mr Peters is an expert at waking boys cocks.

"I'm sorry but the bell is going to go soon for your next lesson, so I will have to finish Malik off for you," Mr Peters told a slightly disappointed Niven who had hoped to make the Black Boy cum.

Niven didn't quite know how it happened, but Mr Peters took hold of Malik's Black Cock with 2 of his Black fingers and gave it 2 stokes.

"Oh! Oh! I'm cumming!" Malik shouted and shot 6 big squirts of Black Cum over his chest. "Here," he said after recovering (which took far less time that Niven had), "You like to eat Black Cum right?" he asked not waiting for an answer again and scooping all 6 globs of cum onto the fingers he had used in Niven's ass and feeding it to the white boy.

After Niven had finished swallowing, the bell rang and Malik and the rest of the Black Boys quickly redressed themselves and left the classroom.

Just like last week Xavier came over to help Niven get dressed. "Here," he said as he ran his finger along Niven's still hard cock, scooping up the very last drop of the white boy's cum that had been stuck there, "Finish this off and I will walk you to our next lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message from Andrew
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm kinda new here, and this is only the second story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


End file.
